<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy x Alfie Reimagined by cutecumber_flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279549">Tommy x Alfie Reimagined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecumber_flower/pseuds/cutecumber_flower'>cutecumber_flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecumber_flower/pseuds/cutecumber_flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily lives of Tommy and Alfie. [Fan Comic]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Rum is For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter contains one comic strip which is an independent little story :) Will be adding to these as I get ideas!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy, Alfie and rum.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fortune Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy's superstitions do not go well with fortune cookies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Woof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, Alfie just wants a lap dog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have suggestions/prompts for more comics, please feel free to drop them in the comments! :)</p><p>Find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://strawberriez8800x.tumblr.com/">@strawberriez8800x</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>